


Undertale AU One-Shots

by ErrorGodOfDestruction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorGodOfDestruction/pseuds/ErrorGodOfDestruction
Summary: Undertale AU One-Shots I am writing! I take requests!~Story will be updated here before updated on my Wattpad!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Secret Lovers (ErrorInk)

" **You will never speak of this. Understood?** "

Error spoke harshly to Ink. The artist had his chest pinned against a wall with his arms held behind him by his glitchy partner. He held a secret relationship on the side with him that nobody knew about. Not even Dream and Berry, Ink's best friends.

"Sure thing, Ruru~"

Ink had always felt for Error. He's always enjoyed his company. Hell, even when the glitch has him tied up and is beating his face in, he still felt for him. It got to a point where Ink would fantasize the things he wanted Error to do to him. But it was never something like this.

Error moved closer to Ink and kissed him up and down his neck, gently sucking as to increase the pleasure, but not leave any marks just yet. He ran his hands up and down Ink's spine under his shirt. Soft noises were escaping the artists mouth before he had time to contain them. This caused his partner to chuckle against his neck and pull away slightly.

" **And you said you couldn't feel any pleasure~** "  
"Sexual pleasure, stupid."

Ink muttered under his breath. This caused a snack upside the head from Error, and he just chuckled. The glitch never understood what went through Ink's mind, so he just shook his head and sighed, going back to what he was doing.

As he kissed Ink's neck, he slowly began undressing him. He pulled his scarf off and tossed it aside. As he was beginning to pull his hoodie off, Ink flipped around and grabbed Errors scarf, yanking him close.

"I get to undress you~"

Error laughed.

" **No, you don't. Turn back around and let me continue.** "  
"Mmm, I don't think I wanna..~"

The glitch forced Ink around and shoved his face into the wall. Ink whined in pleasure. He enjoyed being Error's ragdoll; being thrown around, punched and kicked, and just being beat up in general. Error recently knew this and was using it to his advantage to keep Ink in his place.

Error continued to pull Ink's clothes off, yanking off the hoodie around his waist and throwing it with the scarf. He then took off his suspenders and sash with all his vials. Ink panicked and gently pushed Error's hands away.

"No, I need my vials."  
" **Have you taken them lately?** "  
"...Yeah.."  
" **Then it'll be fine. If you need them during, then we'll stop and get you them.** "

Ink slowly nodded and let Error remove it. He gently placed it on the ground and kicked it away as to not break the vials. Going back to removing the clothes, Error pulled Ink's shirt up over his head. He took a minute after throwing it to gently run his fingers over the marks on the artists body.

" **God...I know you've already showed me these, but it gets more amazing every time I see them...** "

Ink giggled and held Error's hands.

"Such a softie..~ I knew you liked something about me..."  
" **I never denied it, I just never accepted it either.** "  
"And you never will, will you?~"  
" **Never in a million years.** "

Ink led Error's hands to his shorts and hesitated. He's never been bottom naked in front of Error before. He was worried.

"Um..Can we start with..this?"

Ink gestured to his upper half. Error nodded and swung his hands up suddenly, holding Ink's wrists and pinning them above his head. He went after his neck, sucking just a little bit harder, now attempting to leave hickeys. Ink gasped in surprise, then moaned at the action.

Error slowly moved down, kissing Ink's chest. He moved down after some time and eventually removed Ink's shorts. He chuckled as his secret lover squeaked in embarrassment.

"Error!~"  
" **Whaaat?~ You look good~** "  
"At least warn me next time...~"

Error knelt down and kissed Ink's pelvis. He moaned louder under the glitch and his hands moved on their own; sliding down to Error's head. This caused him to chuckle, which sent waves of pleasure to Ink. The artist formed a pussy. He preferred the idea of vaginal sex rather than anal sex. Eventually Error soon stripped himself, starting with his shirt and ending with boxers. He had to shoot strings to Ink's wrists as he started to move over to strip him. He just stood there, naked in front of Error, tied tightly as he watches him strip.

Error had a decent sized length and girth. He had to be at LEAST 8 inches hard, 5 or 6 inches flaccid. He was larger than average, but he never complained. He preferred it that way, actually.

Ink just stared. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. He watches Error's dick throb slightly in anticipation. Whining, he scooted as much as he could to Error, wanting to rub up against the large member in front of him.

"Please take me already...~"  
" **Ooh, needy?~** "

Ink nodded. He wanted Error. He craved his touch. He wanted him to be inside already and take everything he has to give. He wants the glitch to leave hickeys everywhere. He wants to be officially claimed.

Error leaned up and kissed Ink, shuffling between his legs and lining his tip up. Ink gasped and moved his head to the side. He didn't want to have unprotected sex.

"Wait!~ I-I can't without a condom..~"

Error left for a moment to get a condom. When he returned, he had it on and a small packet of lube in his hand. He tossed it aside and lined back up with Ink. After being given the okay, he slid himself inside of Ink. He moaned loudly and moved his head to the side, trying to hide his face.

Chuckling, Error pushed his whole length in until he bottomed out. Ink was squirming in pleasure. He kept letting out pleasured whimpers and even mumbling 'oh fuck, oh god' to himself. He was more than enjoying the feeling of being full. Little did he knew there was more to it.

Once Ink settled to the size and length, he let out a noise close to a moan mixed with a sigh. But then Error began moving. Ink gasped a moan and tried tugging his hands down to hide his face. It felt so good. He already couldn't get enough. It wasn't just the size or length, something else was there. It tingled and burned but in a good way. Then it clicked. Error had put on a special condom.

But Ink didn't care. It felt way too good for him to complain. He moaned out for Error, calling his name and pleading for more. It was almost too much for him, but not to the point of stopping.

"Ohh, Error~!"

Error leaned down and bit Ink's neck, earning louder moans. He begged his partner to go faster and harder. He wanted it all. Though he was slightly embarrassed. No one has seen this side of Ink before. Hell , he hasn't seen this side of himself before.

The two went at it for a while, trying different positions. Missionary on the floor, doggy style, Ink on top riding him, Error eating Ink out. You name it, they probably did it. ;)

Ink came for Error several times. On his dick or in his mouth. Eventually he was getting tired and was coming to his end. Suddenly he pulled himself off of Error.

" **What the fuck are you doing?~** "

Ink chuckled seductively and bent over on his hands and knees on top of Error. He took his whole length in his mouth and began giving him a nice blowjob. It took Error by surprise and he quietly moaned out. He wrapped his arms around Ink's legs, as his crotch was close to his face, and began eating him out, earning a surprised moan.

" **Fuck I'm close~** "  
"Haah~ Me too~ You better cum with me~"  
" **Oh?~ Is that an order?~ Or are you being a smartass?~** "

Ink whined and took it back, mumbling 'Sorry, Sir'. Error chuckled. Ink was his. He came in Ink's mouth. They pulled off of each other and laid there, panting. They went at it for hours and we're terribly exhausted.

Ink crawled over to Error and plopped down on his chest. He curled up against his lover and let out a happy sigh when he felt him wrap his arms around.

"I love you...~ This will never be spoken about..~"  
" **Good boy...~** "

They both fell asleep, right there on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw!
> 
> Error belongs to CrayonQueen.  
> Ink belongs to Comyet/Myebi.


	2. Too Far Away (ErrorxInk)

Every aching moment, Ink misses him. Error. The glitch was his other half, even if he denied it each and every time the artist brought it up. They were fairly close, not counting the numerous times they've fought over the fate of the Multiverse. Most were unaware of what was happening behind the scenes, but some were completely aware. Science, Geno, Fresh, Outer. Hell, even Core-Frisk were aware of the things Error and Ink were doing.  
  
Ink hasn't seen Error in days. Maybe weeks. Months? He didn't know. Time was irrelevant to him. As far as he knows, he hasn't seen Error in the last 5 seconds, and even that was excruciating enough for the short skeleton. He never could function properly, but after he met Error, something in him clicked and now he has some form of self control when he's around.  
  
Not this time. It's been too long since he's seen him. And he couldn't function properly. He laid in his bed, curled up on his side, flicking through his phone. God, if you thought Ink just had a minor crush on Error, you'd be dead wrong. The artist has hundreds of pictures of the glitch. Some were secretly snapped, some were drawings, some were selfies he forced the poor old glitch to do. Most of them, Error didn't know about. And some of them, Ink completely forgot were there.  
  
The pictures in question were of Error half naked. Often he walked around the Anti-Void in only shorts. He personally didn't care about clothes. Not like anything precious was exposed, right? So he was comfortable in little to no clothes. Ink caught himself staring at the pictures. Yeah, he was a skeleton. But something about Error was intriguing and attractive to the artist. He felt weird.  
  
Not gross weird, like he's gonna throw up. But weird as in, slight arousal. Something about those pictures of Error turned something on inside of Ink and he ended up curled up tighter, one hand pressed between his legs and the other holding the phone. He didn't understand what the feeling was, and quite literally tried to push it away. But he didn't stop scrolling through the pictures and the feeling just got more and more intense. Eventually, he groaned and tried hitting himself in the pelvis to beat the pain away.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
A noise of pleasure escaped Ink's mouth and he immediately covered his mouth. Did anyone hear that? No, of course not. Ink was alone in his house, just as he always was. His best friends Dream and Berry were spending the day together in an alternate universe. He slowly moved his hand away from his mouth and slid it back down, rubbing the area where it hurt. The nerves in his body exploded and sent a shock wave of pleasure from the hips down. He tried to hold the noise back, but instead let out a quiet whimper.  
  
He didn't stop there that time. He just kept rubbing between his legs. He didn't know what the feeling was, nor did he really care. All he knew was that it felt pretty damn good, and he kept rubbing. He kept scrolling through pictures of Error, allowing the feeling to get stronger. It didn't yet click in his head that he was officially masturbating to pictures of Error.  
  
After about 5 minutes of doing this, Ink was almost a mess. He was rolling his hips while touching himself. He took a moment to calm down before sitting up and pulling his vial sash and hoodie off, tossing them aside and laying back down. Shoving his scarf out of the way, he unclipped his suspenders and pulled his shirt up, making it easier to pleasure himself. He then decided the feeling wasn't enough. He looked down at his hand, then his pants. Of course, there was padding between his pelvis and his hand. It wasn't fucking enough. He slid his hand down his shorts and resumed, letting out a loud moan. That's more like it.  
  
Did I mention Error had a phone as well, as well as Ink's number saved?  
  
Suddenly, the phone buzzed and the screen showed a name tag, 'Error', as long as his phone number. He froze. Error was actually CALLING him? Not just texting? What did he want? Ink yanked his hand out from his shorts and took a moment to calm down before accepting the phone call. What he didn't realize was that he sounded breathless, and Error noticed that immediately.  
  
``Hello?``  
**"Hey, what are you doing right now?"**  
``Uhm...Laying in bed..``  
**"...Uh huh? Is that so? You sound like you just ran a 5k."**  
  
Ink was left speechless. He had no excuse, nor was he the best at making excuses.  
  
**"So what is it that you're doing that caused you-"**  
  
Error slowed down his speech as he realized what Ink might be doing.  
  
**"-to....stay in bed......Ink, are you masturbating right now?"**  
``Uhh...No? What's masturbating?``  
**"Google it."**  
  
So Ink did. He put Error on speaker and pulled up Google, having Error spell it out for him to properly search it. Immediately he was hit with a definition.  
  
``...Oh. Then yeah, I guess I am..?``  
**"Oh my god- do you need some privacy or something?"**  
  
Error's voice sent Ink's body in crazy waves of pleasure. Something about him was so arousing.  
  
``No!~ I'm fine! I'll do it later!``  
**"That's not something you just put off."**  
  
Ink whined. Not pleasing himself was driving him up a wall. He just continued touching himself right there, right now, trying to suppress the noises.  
  
``No no please!~ Don't leave, please~``  
**"Squid, I feel like I'm invading your privacy. What got you this way, anyway?"**  
  
Ink blurted the answer out before he could think of a proper response.  
  
``Pictures of you, of course!~``  
  
Ink could smack himself right now. Why the fuck did he say that? It wasn't Error's business. But he wanted it to be.  
  
**"...Pictures of WHO?!"**  
  
Error yelled angrily, glitching himself and the phones. As far as he knew, Ink only had a few pictures of themselves. Nothing that would flare arousal.  
  
``You!~ In your boxers or whatever they're called!~ God just please don't hang up~ It feels too nice..~``  
  
Error fell silent. He was gonna fucking kill him. That short, arrogant brat had half-naked pictures that he didn't even know about? What kind of fucked up shit is that?  
  
**"You're fucking disgusting, you know that? How in the fuck would you have pictures like that without my knowledge?"**  
  
Ink sent them to Error, not thinking straight, and going back to touching himself. After Error looked at the pictures, he realized they were from quite some time ago, on a day where Ink was visiting the Anti-Void. But the pictures had to have been taken before Ink arrived, as Error had taken a shower somewhere he doesn't remember at this point.  
  
Before Error could lash out at Ink, he felt a little pressure near his pelvis. He was confused, before he realized Ink was softly moaning and humming on the other end of the phone. Great. The artist turned him on. He sighed and laid down, throwing his phone on speaker and covering his face. This wasn't how he planned on spending his evening.  
  
As much as he wanted to touch himself to Ink's moans, he refused. Or at least tried to. He had tugged his shirt up and had his hand sliding down before he caught himself and yanked his hands back up. He needed a distraction. Bringing down his knitted dolls with his strings, he grabbed the one he made of Ink and held onto it, keeping his hands busy.  
  
**"You're, uh..kind of a disgusting piece of shit, you know that?"**  
``Completely aware of that~ Will I regret it later?~ Yeah, probably~ But right now, no~ I'm in absolute bliss, Error~!``  
  
Error chuckled and harassed Ink. Calling him a disgusting piece of shit for masturbating to him. Calling him a slut. Calling him any kind of name or word that would break his self esteem down. But it just made the pleasure worse. Ink moaned for Error to keep calling him those kinds of things. It caught Error of guard.  
  
**"You're...an atrocious mess."**  
  
Ink giggled and agreed. He knew that already. He didn't mind Error reminding him how much of a piece of trash he was.  
  
``I love you, Error~ I really love you~``  
  
Error choked. Ink had feelings for him? Since fucking when?  
  
**"...Asshole. I love you too...I guess.."**  
  
Ink took time finishing himself off, begging Error not to leave until he was done. He didn't want to be aroused any longer than he had to be. He got louder and fidgeted more the closer he got to his climax. The feeling got tighter and tighter, and he began to panic. Error tried to calm him down, but he came before any proper sentences could come out.  
  
Ink felt so dizzy. He pulled his hand out from his pants and saw it dripping in some sticky liquid. He didn't question it and flopped it down on his bed, curling up on his side and rolling his hips to make the feeling fade away.  
  
``Thank you..~ For staying..~ I'm sleepy now..~``  
**"Go to bed. We can hang out tomorrow."**  
  
Ink nodded and dozed off, mumbling another 'I love you'. Error hung up and sighed, tossing his phone away. God damn it, now he was aroused because of that short, artistic bitch. He turned his phone off and took care of himself after. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ErrorInk double post! I came up with this about a day after I published the last chapter and just had to write it out before I forgot it!
> 
> Error belongs to CrayonQueen.  
> Ink belongs to Comyet/Myebi.


	3. New Emotions (FreshBerry)

Fresh wasn't like the other Sanses. Most of them wore pants and a hoodie. Their clothes were often dark and dusty. Fresh wore bright neon shorts and a t-shirt, as well as a fanny pack tied around his hips.  
  
Along with the different clothing, he acted differently. He has no emotions, and learned to mock from watching other Sanses interact with specific things. His happiness, sadness, confusion; it was all fake.  
  
He often walked around AU's that were close to a reset. Not for any reason in particular. Just because he knew he could without risking anything. It was usually a mock original AU, or UnderFell, or sometimes DanceTale. This time, however, he decided to walk an UnderSwap AU.  
  
Despite the fact he walked AU's that were close to reset, he always made sure to stay out of line of Sanses or Papyruses, Alphyses or Undyne's, Flowey's, and Asgore's, as they were a high risk of remembering him after the reset. After all, they were self aware.  
  
Sometimes he allowed a Papyrus or Sans to see him if they were labeled as the "Papyrus" of the AU. As he was in UnderSwap, he allowed the Sans to see him. The short skeleton rambled on and on about becoming the head of the Royal Guard and how one day he'll be better than Alphys. Something about this Sans was...different. Sure, most characters like him talked about the Royal Guard, but something was different. He didn't know what.  
  
"Oh!" The shorter Sans spoke. "I'm the Great Sans! But you can call me Blue! Or Berry! OR BLUEBERRY!"  
  
What? This one had a preferred nickname? Maybe that's what was different...Nope. Fresh still felt something was off.  
  
``Uh...I'm Fresh..Nice to meet ya.``  
"We're gonna become the best of friends!"  
``Sure thing, kid. Sure thing.``  
  
He pouted and stomped his foot.  
"I'm no kid! Just because I'm short doesn't mean anything!"  
  
Fresh snorted and started laughing. That tantrum of his was hilarious...ly cute..? He's never had a reaction so something so small and so stupid before. He calmed himself down and looked at Blue.  
  
``Ah, you're something else, little man.``  
  
Blue just continued to pout and walk with Fresh, quickly getting back into the conversation they were having prior. Unbeknownst to Blue, Fresh wasn't paying attention. He wasn't paying too much attention to the words coming out of his mouth. He was too busy staring at the shorter Sans as they walked.  
  
After a while, they stopped walking. Blue had a job to do. He sighed and faced Fresh.  
  
"I have to get back to my post now. A future Royal Guard member like me has to keep an eye out for humans!"  
  
Fresh just nodded, still staring at Blue. He didn't really hear what he said; just the noises that were coming out.  
  
``Yeah yeah....huh...``  
  
Blue pulled his face down and gently kissed him. He didn't know kissing meant more than he thought.  
  
"I hope to see you again, friend!"  
  
Fresh was taken back. He's never had a kiss before. Assuming Blue didn't realize the importance of kisses, he shook it off.  
  
``Nah, probably not. See ya, kid.``  
  
Before Blue had a chance, to respond, Fresh left. The shorter one huffed and left to his post. Meanwhile with Fresh, he sat in OuterTale out of sight of other monsters and thought to himself, mindlessly staring off into the distance. He hasn't had a kiss before, let alone from another Sans.  
  
Error plopped down next to him. He forgot it was Error's day to be in OuterTale. He looked over at him quickly and stared.  
  
**"Why are you here?"**  
``...Just got back from my usual AU hoppin'.``  
**"...Right. What did you do?"**  
``...I got kissed, dude...An UnderSwap Sans kissed me..``  
  
Error snorted and began laughing.  
  
``It ain't funny. He just kissed me 'n I left.``  
**"I'm not laughing because you got kissed. I'm laughing because you don't know how to emote to it."**  
  
Error stood up and left, leaving Fresh alone with his newfound emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with FreshBerry! I decided to try writing something other than ErrorInk for once and actually enjoyed writing it! I apologize for the length.
> 
> Error and Fresh belongs to CrayonQueen.  
> UnderSwap Sans belongs to popcornpr1nce.


	4. Angry Love (ErrorInk)

"Error, for fucks sake! You can't be doing this to us again!"

It was 7:15 in the morning. Ink was preparing school lunch for his son, PaperJam, while arguing with his lover-but-not, Error. As much as the artist hated to admit it, PaperJam was a complete accident. A mistake. Something that wasn't supposed to be a thing that happened, but ended up being exactly that.

" **Oh yes the fuck I can. Watch me.** "

It wasn't uncommon for the two to bicker constantly. When they weren't sleeping, working, or taking care of their child, they were screaming at each other. There were several cases where their arguments would turn physical.

"No! You can't drop PaperJam off at the dumpster behind the school!"

" **Oh? And why not?** "

"Because he's our child! You can't treat him like he's garbage!"

" **He is garbage! He's an abomination!** "

Ink slammed his hands on the counter and glared at Error.

"Well maybe if you didn't leave your disgusting strings laying all over the Anti Void's floor, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"

" **Well maybe if you didn't leave your nasty ass ink all over the floor, this wouldn't have happened.** "

PaperJam soon came down the stairs and slipped his shoes on, grabbing his book bag.

``Running late for school. Love you, mama. Love you papa.``

Their little boy ran out the door before any response could be given. Ink sighed and leaned back, resting his forehead on the counter.

"...He forgot his lunch..."

" **So?** "

"So, Error,"

Ink lifted his head up to face his hopeless lover.

"He's gonna starve during lunch."

" **Not. My. Problem.** "

"God DAMN it, Error! Grow the fuck up and be an adult for once in your life! Okay sure, we made a mistake and PaperJam came along, but he's still your son! Did we want him? No, honestly we didn't. But we got him anyway by complete surprise and we have to take care of him."

" **That doesn't mean I HAVE to take care of him. You can go ahead and take responsibility, but I'm not.**"

"You're his father, technically! Look, we both made a mistake, and it's both of our responsibility to take care of him!"

Error groaned and pulled a bottle of wine from the top cabinet. He set it down and Ink snatched it.

"Don't you fucking think you're gonna drink yourself drunk so you can ignore what you have to do."

" **Would you rather me hang him from the fucking ceiling and watch him dangle there?** "

"No, but I would rather you be a fucking father."

" **That's not gonna happen, Short-ass.** "

Ink pouted and set the bottle down. He would _much_ rather Error get drunk in his and Ink's shared bedroom than hurt their child. He stomped upstairs and sat in his art room. He originally didn't want to share an abandoned house in a broken OuterTale AU with Error, but he couldn't leave PaperJam alone with him, and he most certainly couldn't leave him home alone without anyone to watch over him.

Error sighed and took a swig of alcohol right from the bottle. He plopped his ass down on the couch and leaned back into the cushions. Finally some peace and quiet. PaperJam was at school in another AU and Ink was in his art room, painting his sorrows away. For a straight hour, Error drank alcohol by himself. It took quite some alcohol to get him drunk, so after an hour he was only tipsy. He tossed the bottle in the trash and went upstairs.

Ink was in his full artist getup, painting a portrait of himself, Error, and PaperJam when the drunk glitch walked in. He moved over to the shorter skeleton and draped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. Ink could smell the alcohol on his breath and groaned, trying to nudge Error off of him.

"Get off. You're drunk."

" **Not drunk, just _sliiightly_ tipsy...Maybe..~**"

"Go away, Error. Go lie down in bed."

" **You don't wanna mess around..?~** "

Ink froze. He wasn't serious. He was just drunk. Never would the haphephobic glitch want Ink to touch him like that. He couldn't just accept Error like that, but he couldn't deny him either.

"...How about this..? Go drink some water, take a hot shower, and then we'll see.."

It was better than a no. Error just groaned and left, going to do what Ink told him to do. It took about 45 minutes. Error was still slightly tipsy by the end of it, but was sober enough to make decisions. He just put boxers on and left to bother Ink, who was still in the art room. He, again, draped his arms around Ink's shoulders. The artist sighed. He hoped Error would have forgotten.

" **You. Me. Bedroom. Now.** "

"No."

" **You fucking said we could. Bed. Now.** "

Ink turned around and glared at Error.

"Make me, Glitchy."

Playing this game now, aren't we, Ink? Error picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him into the bedroom. The shorter one beat on his back and screamed at him to put him down. He was tossed onto the bed and Error crawled on top of him, between his legs, and cupped his face.

"Error! Get offa me!"

" **You said we could mess around. So we're gonna mess around~** "

Error leaned down and licked Ink's neck. He gasped and instinctively wrapped his hands around his head.

"Error!~"

The glitch just chuckled and scooted up on Ink's pelvis, marking his neck with soft bruises. Ink laid there and tried to stay quiet. It felt oddly pleasuring, but he didn't want to give Error the satisfaction. He did, however, hold the glitch closer and didn't stop him. 

Error sat on top of Ink and left marks on his neck for quite a while, before moving south and removing his shirt, now leaving the marks on his upper body. Ink let out a pleasured groan and held him closer.

"You asshole...~"

" **Not you're not complaining now, are you?~** "

"Mmm..~"

Error gently sucked on Ink's upper body for a while before getting impatient. He acted rougher and left darker bruises. Ink didn't expect this and nearly screamed out a moan. He immediately covered his mouth and looked at Error, terror scattered across his face. Error looked up at him and started chuckling, moving away.

" **I'm only leaving marks and _this_ is how loud you are already?~**"

"Shut up!~ It slipped out~!"

Error flipped Ink over and pulled him close, leaving dark marks on his upper back. The artist squeaked out another moan and covered his entire face. Error kept doing what he was doing, earning some lovely sounds from Ink. At some point, Error tugged Ink's shorts off and flipped him back over, grinding against his crotch. He moaned and gripped hard at the blanket underneath him. He formed his lower half; a vagina to be specific.

Error chuckled and felt a bulge in his boxers form, pressing against Ink's newly formed bits. He leaned down and yanked Ink closer by his legs, licking and kissing his thighs, before gliding one of his many tongues across his sensitive button between the lips.

"Ohh~!"

Ink reached up and snatched a pillow, covering his face with his and moaning into it, gently moving his hips as Error licked him. He wasn't expecting the tongues to push into his entrance. He gasped and moaned when they did, whining into the pillow. Error chuckled and went much, much, _much_ rougher. Ink had pissed him off earlier after their son left for school and was now acting on it, giving the short artist consequences to his actions. Despite the fact Error totally over reacted.

Ink wasn't screaming moans yet, so when Error noticed this after about 5 minutes, he got even more pissed off than he was. He pulled his tongues out and leaned up to Ink and pulled his cock out of his boxers, yanking the pillow off Ink's face and shoving his tongues in his mouth, shoving his length inside of him after. He moaned in Error's mouth and threw his hands around him, instinctively pulling him closer.

The glitched pushed in and out of him, sharing the taste of the artist's juices with him. Ink's face scrunched up, not particularly enjoying the taste of his own self. He pulled his head away and groaned, annoyed with Error. He frowned when the squid pulled away and shot his hand up, choking him. Ink whined in pleasure and hummed, slipping his hand up to Error's wrist and holding it. He liked it.

Error choked and pounded into Ink for quite a while. They switched positions at some point; Ink on his hands and knees and Error slamming into him from behind. Ink screamed and moaned, gripping at the blanket underneath him.

"Ohh fuck fuck fuck, Error I'm close~"

" **Hold it, you disgusting slut~** "

"I can't~! I'm too close~! Please let me cum~!"

Error groaned and found Ink's g-spot, slamming against it. Ink gasped and his entire body shook as he came. His arms got weak and he plopped down on his chest, panting. Error slid out and crawled up next to Ink, pulling him close and spooning him. The artist hummed and backed up into Error as much as he could.

"Thank you...~"

" **Yeah yeah..~** "

The two laid in bed for about five minutes before hearing a voice call down the hallway.

``Forgot my lunch. Be a little bit more quiet next time.``

PaperJam chuckled and left for school, on lunch break at this point. Ink squeaked and hid his face into the blanket while Error laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1.6k words of arguing and angry sex;) I enjoyed the hell out of writing this story out and I hope you all do too!
> 
> Error belongs to CrayonQueen  
> Ink belongs to Comyet


	5. Uniform Sex (ErrorInk)

Ink had stepped out of her closet and stood in front of her full-body mirror, looking at the maid outfit she has on her. Messing with her hair, she slid the white and black hair ribbon on. Stepping back, she admired herself. She would be the perfect housewife, or maid if she ever decided to go down that career path. She has been considering it, which is why she made the move to buy the clothes. She spends more time working than at home spending time with her boyfriend and son.

The thought of Error always made her swoon. She was so deeply in love with him. Before they fell in love, she kept telling herself that he would never fall for her, and to just see him as a crush that would never love her back. He took her by surprise one Valentine's Day and asked her on a date, taking her to dinner and an outdoor movie. Ever since then, they'd been clingy to each other, usually refusing to end their romantic sessions. Sometimes they would snuggle on the couch and watch a movie, and other times they would make love in their room while their child was asleep. It wasn't often that they didn't have time for affection.

She was lost in her own thoughts, and didn't notice PaperJam creep into the room. When she finally noticed him, she squeaked and flipped around, facing him.

``PaperJam! Hi! What are you doing in here? Is your dad home?``

"Uhh, yeah, he's in the kitchen getting dinner started...What are you wearing?"

Ink completely forgot what she was actually wearing. She mumbled a quiet 'I dunno' before turning around to the mirror and gasping.

``Oh! I got a new outfit in the mail today! Doesn't it look nice? I've been thinking about quitting my office job and working as a maid. I hate being away from home for so long...``

"That's for you to decide. I'm gonna head to Uncle Geno's house to visit Goth; is that okay? Dad gave me permission but wanted me to ask you."

''Yeah, that's fine. Be safe, carry your pepper spray. Call me if anything happens.''

PaperJam hugged Ink before heading downstairs. Ink could hear some form of discussion going on before the front door clicked shut. She paid no attention to it, though. She just kept thinking about whether or not it was a good idea to quit her job. On the upside, she wouldn't have to work as much as she does now. But on the downside, she wouldn't make as much money, or at least that's what she thinks. Out of the corner of the mirror, she saw Error peeking in. She chuckled and twirled around on her heel, getting cheeky with Error.

``Hi there~``

Error walked in and pulled Ink close by her waist, whistling at her and admiring her new set of clothes.

**"Hey there..~ Looking good. You gonna play a housewife role now or something?"**

``Mmh, maybe. I was thinking about quitting my job...I don't like it there anymore and I'd be happier doing something I want to do, now that I'm a mom and have those, uh...Instincts, yeah?``

Error nodded and let his wife continue.

``Now that we have PaperJam, all I wanna do is clean stuff, y'know? I just wanna be inside of a house and clean, do the dishes, tidy up bedrooms and gaming rooms. Stuff I do now.``

**"Well, whatever you do, that's up to you."**

Ink leaned up and kissed Error on the cheek before turning around and beginning to strip. She didn't want to get her new clothes dirty. As she bent over to take her thigh highs off, Error saw a little peek of her panties. They were her special occasion panties. Her lace panties. He chuckled and lifted the skirt up.

"Looking good down there, babe~"

Ink squeaked and turned around quickly, holding down the back of her skirt.

``Hey! No peeking! You ruined the surprise!~``

**"Surprise of what? Am I gonna fuck you tonight or something?~"**

``...Uh....Oops?``

Chuckling, Error grabbed Ink and turned her around, slamming her against her makeup desk, which was completely cleaned off for sanitizing. He leaned over, pressing his bulge against Ink's butt and kissing her neck. She gasped and leaned her head back into his shoulder, letting him have her.

``What are you doing there, handsome~?``

**"Messing around with you~ Dinner won't be done for an hour and a half~"**

Ink flipped around and stared at Error, lust decorating her eyes. She wanted him. She needed him inside of her. The thought of Error bending her over and pounding her senseless was arousing as hell to her and she wanted that.

``Oooh~ So, Mr. Bigshot, what do you plan on doing to me during that time?~``

Error flipped Ink back over and pinned her down by her head. He roughly grinded against her and began unbuckling the belt around his pants.

**"Well first..~ I'm gonna tease you until you can't handle it~ I'm gonna fuck you until you're close to cumming in ecstasy~ And them I'm gonna edge you with my fingers until you beg for me to slam my dick back inside of you~ How does that sound~?"**

Ink didn't know what it was, but she felt a sharp throb on her pelvis. Her cute little ass pressed against Error's bulge. Something about what Error said was extremely arousing and she wanted it. She chuckled lustfully and reached back, trying to blindly take his belt off. He managed to get his belt off first and bound Ink's wrists with it, sliding his pants and boxers off. He flipped Ink's skirt up once again and rubbed his now hardened dick against her entrance while pulling her panties off. He could feel how wet she was already. He clicked his tongue.

**"So needy~"**

Before Ink could respond, he slammed his full length inside of her, bottoming out, and yanking her head back by her hair. She screamed in pleasure and gripped the sides of the desk. They hadn't done anything like this in a while and she wasn't used to the feeling of being filled quickly and harshly. He didn't give her a chance to adjust to the sudden action and began moving in and out of her. She didn't hold back, letting all her noises out for him.

He pushed every inch of him inside of her, pounding her full of pleasure. She pushed herself up and let out even louder sounds. She screamed his name, and even a few slutty words. He pushed his hand on her back and held her down while she moaned for him. They went at it for a while, up until Error felt Ink tense. Then he pulled out and slid his free hand down, edging her by gently brushing the tips of his finger over her clit. She whined and squirmed underneath him, begging 'Please' over and over.

**"Tell me exactly what you want~ 'Please' doesn't help~"**

``Error~!``

**"I told you once of what I'm gonna do to you~"**

Ink swallowed her pride and begged Error to fuck her. She begged him to slam his dick back inside of her and rock her whole entire world until she came. He chuckled and did as instructed, just barely hitting her g-spot. She shuttered as she came, groaning in pleasure as he slowly slid out. She was ultra sensitive right now and slumped down to her knees after he pulled out. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't hold herself up.

Error picked her up and carried her off to their bed, gently laying her down and stripping her, getting her changed into a clean pair of panties and one of his shirts. He kissed her forehead and she hummed, nuzzling her head up against his face.

``I love you..~ I'm gonna nod off if that's okay..~ Wake me up for dinner, okay?~``

**"Of course..~ I love you too~"**

Error walked out of the bedroom, leaving Ink to sleep. Her dress was gonna have to be cleaned and her dresser was gonna have to have the dents in it repaired. He didn't hold back whatsoever and they both knew this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error belongs to CrayonQueen  
> Ink belongs to Comyet/Myebi


End file.
